PlayStation 2 Logo Bloopers Episode 2: The PS2LB Valentine's Day Party
Information PlayStation 2 Logo Bloopers Episode 2: the PS2LB Valentine's Day Party, is the second PlayStation 2 Logo Bloopers episode in the series Details It's Valentine's Day at SpringCast, so everyone at the studio is celebrating Valentine's Day, Sam states it's Valentine's Day, and says 'Let's get this party started', then the logo says 'Cupid', then Mike questions if Cupid even had his own Game Console, then Mary thought it was part of "Nintendo Hard Aimer", then Owen says that the show is sponsored by "Crash Bandicoot and his sweetheart", then Samantha says to show her love, and she'll show the best kisses of all time. Then, the logo shows the word "Romance", then Flo Rida says that romance is the best thing on Earth, which he would be right, Trick Daddy continues by saying when they can choose the girls they want, Usher also continues by having the time for marriage or dates, and Akon concludes this line by saying that everyone will have time for their girls, DJ Khaled also concludes that the guys will like who they are with, Rick Ross then says that everyone always has their girlfriends, or fiances, Busta Rhymes asks "Sense or No Sense, that is the question". Then, the logo says "Look Who's Here", literally, it says that. We thought it was Cupid showing up, but it was actually Phillip Langley, Bella Fangam, Carl McAllen, and Natalie McGee, and they decide to join the party. Sam approves of them going over there, after all, It's Valentine's Day. Then the logo shows the word "Love", then LH Michael and LH Michelle point it out, then all the couples start kissing, here are the following couples who were kissing * Mike + Mary * Sam + Samantha * Scotty + Kate * Pete + Anna * Carl + Natalie * Phillip + Bella * Usher + Beulah * Akon + Abby * Owen + Felicity The scene said "Censored" not because it was graphic, which was not, it's because they couldn't find any pictures on that. Then, it's time for the ladies to get cards * The first card goes to Mary, from Mike, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Your face looks pretty, so do your nails too! I love you Mary." then Mary responds by saying it's the sweetest thing anyone said to her. * The second card goes to Samantha, from Sam, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You look so beautiful just the way you are! I love you Samantha." then Samantha responds by saying that Sam made Samantha really happy. * The third card goes to Kate, from Scotty, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I love you the way you love me! i love you Kate." then Kate responds by saying that she never knew Scotty was romantic with words. * The fourth card goes to Anna, from Pete, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, We both dress something Red for Valentine's Day! I love you Anna." then Anna responds by saying on how sweet of what Pete said to her. * The fifth card goes to Natalie, from Carl, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Television aside, life is a Broadcast for Valentine's Day! I love you Natalie." then Natalie responds by saying how nice of what Carl said to her. * The sixth card goes to Bella, from Phillip, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Video games aside, Love is just one kiss away! I love you Bella." then Bella responds by saying that she loves it when Phillip shares his feeling about her. * The seventh card goes to Beulah, from Usher, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Life is an arrow that will aim your heart and fill it with love! I love you Beulah." then Beulah responds by saying that his poetry is as good as his singing. * The eighth card goes to Abby, from Akon, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You're my valentine that I would kiss Head to Toe! I love you Abby." then Abby responds by saying she loves it when people who send her love messages. * Finally, the ninth and last card goes to Felicity, from Owen, that says "Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I have to admit, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe! I love you Felicity." Then Felicity responds by thanking him for the card and the message in it. Then Alex says that Felicity and Owen should get married, Mel agrees with him, so does Stephen Flynn. jimmy says it's the best Valentine's Day, Hank agrees with him, so does Guy's Ghost. Then the logo says "Happy Valentine's Day", then they all wish each other a Happy Valentine's Day, and the PS2 Logo wishes everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. Category:PlayStation 2 Logo Bloopers Episodes